


Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix : Quest

by SeventhAssassin



Series: Rebirth of Marco The Phoenix [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Insecure Marco (Phoenix), Minimum Gore, Punishment, Revert Age, Shirohige - Father Figure, Tragedy of Whitebeard Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: The time has come to fulfill Anna's last wish, prevent the tragedy of the Whitebeard Pirates. Will everything go according to my will or twist it... let's find out.





	Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix : Quest

Two years ever since her death, Phoenix age of fourteen had discovered so many things about Marco the Phoenix. Through his investigation he had found that his name was quite famous due to being part of the Whitebeard Pirates and being the first commander and first mate himself. His image was older than his present and little quite confused why he looks almost like a pineapple. Checking his present from the water reflection, his hair was longer than the image since his hair was already in shoulder length and not feeling of cutting it he just tied them in ponytail style.

'Well I don't really care about that, it's in the past now.' He nodded as he agreed to himself. He took the small notebook that his late mother figure had given and read the content ones again.

* * *

In the second coming of fullmoon a grave tragedy shall come to the Whitebeard Pirates. Prevent the death of the fourth division commander, Thatch and subdue the offender Marchal D. Teach.

If failed to prevent his death, wait for the announcement in the newspaper about the second commander Fire Fist Ace then stealth your way to Marineford where the War of the Best shall commence. Monkey D. Luffy, the brother of Fire Fist Ace will come and rescue him and succeed, however it's not where it ends. Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu will speak ill about Whitebeard, leading for Fire Fist Ace to return back and fight against him and soon attack the helpless and weak little brother. Ace will dash forward and used his body to protect his brother, leading to his death. Little later Marchal D. Teach whom he had known himself as Blackbeard had come and killed the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate who sacrificed himself to make his children escape, stole his devil fruit, leading him to unbelievably possess two devil fruit, Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi. However before his death, he bellowed something that will stir a new pirate era like Gol D. Roger did before his execution.

To atone your previous failure, prevent Portgas D. Ace's death from Akainu's hand and Whitebeard's death from Blackbeard.

Succeed and I am absolutely sure you will never regret it.

* * *

Phoenix took a deep breath as he looked at the empty sky, 'There's a lot to be done in the second part… and graver one as always... maybe it's expected.' His gaze return back to the note and ones again sigh but eyes held resolve, 'This is Anna's last wish, I will do whatever it takes not to fail her… it's all I can do.'

Following the small log post that's actually attach to the given notebook, he sailed alone to find the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Whitebeard…" He murmured, he doesn't recall anything… yet something about his phoenix soften 'Who are you?'

. . .

The first coming of fullmoon was the day he successfully reached the South Blue. He kept using Phoenix as his name than Marco and even made an effort to make his hair little longer to tie them, giving a little off image in case someone recognized him. He made sure to never use his devil fruit power and continue his training, never forgetting every lesson Anna had taught him.

In order to survive, Marco took the job of the Mercenary. Not many were not surprise by the chosen job because normally the person would become a pirate hunter to earn money but Mercenary, that could be anything which indeed it is. Either protect the important person or item, hunt or assassinate. Phoenix really didn't mind about it, what surprised him was that felt really natural to kill. He concluded that its due to being a pirate in his previous life that he didn't mind at all.

'Although I don't remember it.'

He continue his journey to chaise after the Whitebeard Pirates until finally he had arrived where they're currently dock. Wrapping himself using the cloak his mother figure had given to give camouflage upon his aura, he had decided sneak in to their party.

The island was forest type which gave him advantage to get near at the same time hid himself. He could see the crew was truly large, no longer wondering why the ship was too big that almost could compare to a giant's ship. They were happily drinking their sake, shouting or even singing.

Phoenix didn't mind them as he began searching the people he would recognize through the wanted posters. Finding one of them, he stealth himself to round the place until he reached where he could visibly see the teen whom he had remembered as Fire Fist Ace, the person who he will need to prevent his death if ever he failed the first mission.

'First I have to find the fourth commander.' Phoenix thought as he looked around. He saw the other commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates coming to join the second commander, he recognized them as Izo, Haruta and Vista. Then as if on cue his target was on sight, Fourth Division commander, Thatch arrived with a huge amount of food which to his little astonishment that Ace could eat them alone.

'He had the same appetite as Anna's.' Phoenix really can't help but sweat drop on the scene. His gazed turned to the Fourth Division which for some reason, something within him felt familiar and warm. 'Eh?'

"Gruhahahaha" A roared laughter was heard that made everyone stop just to see their captain or father to them, Whitebeard coming to join. Beside him was someone he recognized in the wanted poster, the Eleventh Commander, Kingdew. "I see my sons and daughters are having fun." He grinned happily just as he saw them smile and laugh loudly too.

"Oyaji come and join us!" Haruta exclaim happily. Whitebeard took the invitation as he sat with them.

The party continue, without knowing someone was watching them. Phoenix continue to eye on Whitebeard, feeling something really weird which never happen before, not even seeing his picture took any effect toward him, why now?

He could hear them calling him 'Oyaji' instead of 'Captain' or 'Whitebeard', the presence of this crew gave a really good impact toward Phoenix. It was so welcoming, it felt like home, a family.

'Family…' A sudden flashback, remembering how Anna never really liked being address as mother but still treat him like her own child, still somethings missing and for some reason this pirates could give what he lacks.

Unknowingly his right hand had risen to reach them, as if being pulled to show himself, join them… but remembering what he must be doing and what kind of consequence he'll gain for showing himself he immediately pulled himself back.

'N-no I can't I… I…' His eyes turned glassy, the scene before him for some reason felt really painful, so painful he can't stand watching anymore. 'I…'

He gave a silent withdrawal and thankful to his training under Anna that none of them had felt his presence. Ones far enough for the crew to be seen, he started releasing them.

'It hurts…' He cried silently as he clenched his chest where his heart was located. 'It hurts…' He kneeled down then began curling to himself. 'Why… I don't remember them… yet… yet I…'

The image of each of their faces, their smiles and joy, those commanders, especially Thatch then Whitebeard. Why does watching them looks painful? Why does it hurt? Does it have something to do with his past life? Because in his previous life, he knew them and treat them as same as how the others treat one another?

Within him, he could hear the cries of his devil fruit, phoenix.

'I see…' Phoenix thought as he curled himself more, making sure no sound will be released from his cries. 'This is longing… even if I don't remember… the phoenix inside me remember them… I miss them unconsciously… and it hurts the fact that the ones they knew, the man named Marco no longer exist.'

. . .

It took a huge courage for him to sneak the Whitebeard Pirates ones again. To his displeasure, he had eavesdropped about the whole commanders with Whitebeard Pirates talking about the dead comrade, Marco the Phoenix.

"Marco… wasn't that the dead commander you kept telling me about Thatch?" Ace questioned for confirmation which was answered by Thatch who nodded, "Yeah, I kept telling you how I always prank him and he always punished me for it, right… well I really miss the old time. No matter how much I had prank many of our brothers, his is always priceless. I really miss it."

"If only he didn't die that day, I'm really sure you will meet him Ace." Jiru the Fourteenth Division Commander said in nostalgia, truly miss the dead brother.

The youngest commander which was Haruta turned to their Captain/Father and questioned, "Do you think he's watching us Oyaji? Many said they're be up there in the sky but… I'm not really sure."

"I'm sure he's there watching us son." Whitebeard assured as his eyes reflect the same as everyone except for Ace who had never met him. "Marco had fought with everything he had to not only protect his brothers but also gain victory against our enemy… although if you ask me, I would rather see him alive than gain victory."

When he said those words, his eyes landed on the first divisions who were scattered around the crowed, sleeping due to drinking too much making them drunk.

To the captain's words, Phoenix had no idea what to think at all but he knew two word resurfaced and he whispered it. "I'm sorry."

None of them seemed to hear him, none except Ace who jolted a little before turning around to see if anyone there just said something but found none. All of them were little occupied from remembering their dead brother that they didn't noticed Ace's action at all.

Next day the voyage of the Whitebeard Pirates continued while Phoenix followed them from little far behind to keep distance at the same time cautious knowing they'll notice him ones they're on the crow's nest. Phoenix boat wasn't really much keeping up with the speed of the ship but that's fine, it works to his favor after all.

. . .

'The second fullmoon is almost coming.' Phoenix thought one night when he had decided to stare at the stars. He took a deep breath, gripping the sword given to him by Anna before passing away. 'If they are really my family in my previous life and I feel totally mess all because of them… then I really should assure this mission would become a success… no matter what…'

. . .

Faithful night, Phoenix excelled himself to the fullest as he entered the Moby Dick. He made sure no one saw him before heading forward.

'Anna wanted me to prevent the fourth commander's death yet she never mentioned where. I have to find him and fast...!'

He took a halt and hid, eyes focused on Thatch who's actually alone in the deck. He's looking at the sky with no regard of putting himself on guard in case of someone attack him from behind, so deep in thought. To his side was some kind of strange fruit which Phoenix concluded its the Yami Yami no Mi.

'No wonder Anna didn't say anything, you'll find him before you could sneak in... probably...' His real plan was to sneak in one of the windows on the ship but decided to check on the deck first to make sure but he needed to double careful in case someone was on crow's nest on watch.

'Now that I think about it...' Using his observation haki, he sensed no one other than Thatch on the deck, making him mentally frown, 'Just because you are known as Yonkos doesn't mean they should let their guard down.'

He sighed in disappointment until he felt something chilling, by instinct he covered himself using the cloak. What he saw ahead was a large man silently walked forward heading to Thatch. Phoenix narrowed his eyes on the approaching man until he saw a short dagger hidden behind him. His Phoenix side began to feel restless, as if it wanted to be brought out and attack the offender but held himself.

'My mission is to subdue him not kill him... I need to perfect my timing.' He knew one mistake could bring trouble to his existence. One save Thatch but could mistake as an offender and be hunted by this pirates which was a big no. Two save Thatch and leave immediately but still could cause to be hunted which was again a big no. Third save Thatch by letting him know the situation he's in... how?

Before he could decide however he saw the large man brought out his dagger, grinning madly as he get closer and Thatch still have no idea the coming danger behind him. With nothing left to lose, Phoenix run as fast as possible and just in time as this man thrust the dagger behind the commander's back but was blocked by a sword.

The sound of the clashing blade jolted the fourth commander's deep thinking, turning around just to witness a dagger was blocked by a long sword by someone who's wearing a cloak and hood hiding his face.

For the offender he can't believe someone will be there to stop his attempt much more someone he doesn't know. For Phoenix the situation had gone to his favor which was to his relief. With that in mind, Phoenix had pushed him away to give them both distance, Phoenix in front of Thatch in protective stance. The phoenix within him began to feel restless, just witnessing the attempt murder made it really angry.

"Who are you?" The man questioned and his voice gave a huge reaction toward his phoenix but held himself.

Instead of answering he gave his focus more about his mission. He dashed forward and attack the man which he had defended with his dagger. Phoenix continue his attack which actually doesn't have much pattern that became unpredictable where he'll attack next. The man did well to keep blocking his attack until Phoenix made a twist to his sword which the man took this timing to actually slash his sword away but instead of an advantage it was a mistake as Phoenix finally consent his phoenix side to transform his feet into a talon that gave shock to both offender and Fourth Commander, Phoenix smirked as he used this moment to actually give him a big hit by kicking his face using the transformed foot. He could feel the man blacked out and proved right when he landed on the ground with no consciousness.

Seeing he had successfully save the Fourth Commander and put the offender whom he had concluded to be Marchal D. Teach to unconsciousness, his mission was a success.

Phoenix breath in relief, glad that he had successfully finish Anna's last wish and in mind prayed for her peaceful rest.

Of course he knew for the fact the fourth commander will soon escape to his trance but never thought it would be that escape to his lips.

"Marco?"

As the name said, Phoenix slowly turned around to see the fourth commander in real shock and disbelief. At first he kind of concluded due to his power that he had called him Marco until he noticed his hood had fallen to actually reveal his face.

'Ahh...' Before he could react however, Thatch immediately dashed forward and hugged Phoenix.

Thatch could still not believe it, he was first shock about the fact that Teach, their long time brother had actually attempted to kill him from behind and he knew the fact that he could never defend himself because he's too lost in thought to notice the attempt then suddenly someone he doesn't know appeared before him and blocked the blade to save him. The two fought while he's still in shock can't move a muscle until the mysterious savior's hood had moved to reveal his identity which again double his shock because... there's no way Marco, his lost friend and brother was here and alive, just in time to save him as well. Unconsciously he spoke his name, making the said Marco actually faced him. He barely noticed his changes because his eyes were more focus around his eyes, an indication he knew that name which immediately lost control of himself as he lunched forward and hugged him.

For Phoenix he was shock, not expecting to actually hug him. Still something within him sadden, 'You know me... yet I don't know you.'

"Marco..." A sob, Phoenix could feel some wetness around his shoulder. Was he... crying?

"Your alive... you are actually alive!" His hug tightens, he really missed him.

Phoenix bit his lips hard enough force himself to push away his pain and sadness. When he can finally regain himself, he spoke for the first time. "You better look closely first."

Thatch had not expected that. His voice sounds... younger. Slowly he pulled back but not letting him go to actually give a full sight of his lost dead friend. He was shocked to see a young teen maybe around sixteen or younger, hair no longer in pineapple style but instead shoulder length tied in ponytail and impression no longer grumpy but instead young and almost innocent.

"Ma... Ma... eh?" Thatch was totally confused. He swiped his tears to get a better view and hope it's not real but when he looked again, his heart broken. "Bu-bu-but y-yo-you l-look like M-Marco..." He slowly let him go and stepped backward a little, still in disbelief that this boy was him.

Upon being let go, Phoenix actually attempted to run away from here but for some reason something within him told him to stop and stay. He felt he belong here at the same time... doesn't.

Seeing his body will not comply his desire to escape, he spoke lowly, "I will explain... but not here... especially not too many people or anyone than you." He went to pick up his sword then shealth it to its scabbard. His gaze turned to the unconscious body, "And we need to tie him up."

When Thatch's gaze turned toward Teach, anger resurfaced. "I will take of him. You go to my room and wait for me."

Phoenix thought for a moment before asking, "Your room?"

"Fourth Division hallway at the second ground floor third end to the left."

Phoenix numbly nodded before looking around until he found a rope. He approached to take it then gave the rope to Thatch. "Only you, I can't face the others right now."

Thatch nodded then took off. Before he could enter however Thatch shouted, "It might take a little while, I need to report this to Oyaji."

Knowing the address Oyaji was their captain, he ones again nodded before heading off. He got to Thatch's room successfully without being seen.

For Thatch, he had tied Teach securely before dragging him to their prison cells. The ones on the watch were surprise to see Thatch carrying Teach tied up and anger visible to his eyes which actually rare to happen to the prankster.

"Lock him and never let him escape. Be sure to wait for Oyaji's decision." Thatch said so deep that gave chill to the watchers and immediately complied as they took Teach away.

Thatch's next destination was the Captain's cabin where Whitebeard rest. Arriving to the door, he knocked and waited for a moment just to hear his permission to come in which he did. He saw his father sitting up and he knew he immediately saw his concern, anger and betrayal.

"What's wrong Thatch?" Whitebeard asked in concern as he direct him to come and had him sit beside him. Thatch did and slammed his head to his father's large knees, so defeated and angry.

Thatch took a deep breath to calm himself even for a bit before asking in almost a whisper, "Wha-what would you do... if one of my brothers... betrayed you?"

Whitebeard almost frown, "Betrayed you?" Thatch nodded numbly, "Betrayed by... killing you?"

This question immediately alarmed Whitebeard, "Thatch this is a serious accusation pointed to your brothers. You know this." And he knew he did. Thatch is the prankster of the crew but he knew boundaries, Thatch wouldn't lie to hurt his brother's feelings because out of all the commanders, Thatch is the most honest.

Thatch raised his head and Whitebeard was taken aback from his expression full of denial, disbelief, anger and betrayed. "I wish it is Oyaji... I'm..." His body began to tremble because remembering the blade that's actually pointed toward him, the blade that's supposed to kill him, the blade that he had no time to defend himself... he felt so angry and betrayed that he wanted to deny everything but Marco's return and the fact he saved him increased the feeling that it hurt so much. He began to curl himself which Whitebeard react to hug him to calm him down. He began crying too because he can't hold it anymore. "I thought I am home... I am safe..."

Whitebeard's eye softens, "You are home Thatch."

"But-"

"Look at me Thatch." It took a moment for him to do so and he began to cry more when he saw the love of his father toward him, so love and wanted that he and everyone else didn't acquired from their life. "You are home Thatch." Whitebeard repeated with tender and love toward his son, "You are here with your family, you are safe."

That made Thatch cried even more but with the mix of happiness. "Thank you... Oyaji... I'm sorry..."

"Shhh...it's alright Thatch." Whitebeard sooth but deep with those was a promise of death to the person who made Thatch feel this way. "I know it's hard for a moment Thatch but I want to know the truth. What happened?"

It took a moment before Thatch told him about his deep thinking about the devil fruit he found, so deep that he didn't notice someone approaching behind him with a dagger in hand and was about back stab him if aren't for someone to save him and put him to unconsciousness. He also plead not to ask this person's identity but assured his Oyaji this savior is safe and now in his room waiting for him. Whitebeard nodded, knowing sooner or later he would meet this savior and will give his best gratitude for saving his son's life.

"Where is Teach?" He asked and there's an underlining fury to his voice. Thatch answered, "After tying him, I carried and place him in prison cell, told the watchers to wait for your orders."

Whitebeard nodded before carefully standing up, he looked to his son softly, "I will go and see him. Thatch I would call the commanders after I took a peek on Teach and tell them the whole story. You should return back because I know you will have some important discussion to this savior of yours. Please tell him he has my greatest gratitude for saving you and hope we could meet."

Thatch smiled softly, "I will Oyaji." And he will make sure they will.

Whitebeard nodded as both went out the room and had their separate ways.

As Whitebeard approach the prison cell, his dark aura became visible that could suffocate or make anyone tremble in fear because after all, the fury of the strongest man in the world is total bad news. No one harms his family and the family that betrayed the family shall take the greatest punishment.

For Thatch, he first went to the deck to take the devil fruit before returning to his cabin, ignoring the worried glance of his brothers he had come across knowing he's wearing a tired expression and most likely an indication he had cried. Upon his arrival to his room, he first didn't notice his visitor around his room until he saw him hidden on the side waiting which made him relief he didn't escape. He went in and closed the door, not forgetting to lock it then put the devil fruit to his night stand. He also offered him to sit on his spare chair which he did and so he took the other one.

"So..." Thatch wasn't really sure how to begin this conversation. To his relief the teen began it, "I'm sure you need answers to your confusing questions."

Thatch can't help but smile shyly, "Y-yeah... but other than that well... thank you for saving me from Teach's attempt of killing me. Oyaji also gave his gratitude and wish to meet you when you had decided to see him. To give you assurance I didn't tell much other than you saving me."

"Thank you." Phoenix can't help but say it because he's not ready to face his previous life's family. He faced Thatch, "I think it's better for me to explain everything first so you can collect your questions later on." Thatch nodded knowing it's the best action. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I live in the island called Bud Bud Island in North Blue, been raised by a woman named Anna and taught me almost everything I know. Ever since I was little I felt really different and the reason of it is this." By bringing up his left hand, a blue flame appeared before it and Thatch wasn't faltered, he looks nostalgic by just seeing it. "I had questioned Anna multiple times why I have this power and merely told me I should find out on my own and I did. I soon found it might have something to do with Devil Fruits that were rare to find, but I don't remember eating one which confused me so Anna gave me a deal, if I could defeat her even ones she will answer everything I needed to know."

Phoenix paused for a moment before continuing.

"For that reason I had trained myself really hard in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and my devil fruit power just to surpass her. I even follow her rules such as never showing my capability to the villagers, more so my devil fruit power for my own safety… but…" He gripped his hand that immediately noticed, "A disaster happened, giving me no choice but use my strength… but then I act careless that someone able to stab my arm, that's when my devil fruit power is revealed. They were all shock by it, not really expecting me to have some powers."

Phoenix really didn't like recalling that day, but he has to do it.

"After witnessing my power, that Tenryuubito bastard ordered to capture me and I fought back but... they made a dirty move, taking a child as hostage if a fought back the became a reason for them to successfully trapped me. Before everything could turn out worst, Anna appeared and save me and that child from them. Before any of those knights could speak out loud, Anna began killing them, not caring if those villagers actually saw her doing it. Because of this, we are forced to leave. We kept running until more of them found us. I wanted to help but Anna persist me to stay hidden and kept fighting."

Phoenix showed him the small notebook.

"On her last breath, she had given me this and her last words before dying. One of her dying wish is to prevent a certain tragedy that's about to happen, which happened to be your faithful death Fourth Commander."

Thatch gulp knowing what he means.

"And you are here now and alive, I had succeeded my mission." Phoenix took a breath to release his tension before eyeing the fourth commander. "This is the reason I am here, just to prevent your coming death and subdue Marchal D. Teach as Anna wished for me to do."

"So…" Thatch began as he absorbed everything he had heard about his life, "This is the reason huh…"

Phoenix nodded for his confirmation.

"The-then… how about your devil fruit power? How come you…" Thatch became hesitant but still kept going, "Look almost like… our Marco…?"

Phoenix became sadden knowing he's hurting and seeing him hurt also hurt him too and he knew the reason why.

"Wha… what do you know about Tori Tori no Mi model phoenix?"

"Eh?" Thatch wasn't expecting that question. "What I… well… it's the rarest devil fruit even for Logia type. Had a great regeneration ability, could fly by turning into a phoenix."

Phoenix waited for him to tell more but sensing that's all he knew, he can't help but smile a little. "It's true that phoenix had those abilities. But…" His eyes turned little harden, "Do you know there's more of it, especially about death?"

That shocked Thatch, not knowing there's more that maybe even their Marco doesn't know himself. Phoenix smiled sadly, finally figuring out the reason they kept believing he's dead because they didn't know, who could blame them, even he doesn't know it.

"The other ability is called rebirth."

"Rebirth? As in… something like resurrection?"

Phoenix nodded, "Anna told me in this notebook, about my ability ones I met death. My body itself will burn, returning me to ashes and before you knew it, a toddler self shall appear. Its resurrection."

Slowly but surely Thatch could see where this conversation was heading and he knew well what it means. The person is indeed his supposed to be dead Marco, the person who had return back to life, his best friend.

"Marco…" Ones again Thatch lunched himself and hugged him. This time Phoenix was no longer surprise but what he had seen in the fourth commander's eyes kind of hurt him. His words only add the pain in his heart. "You are alive… you return back to us… Marco…"

Phoenix bit his button lips before continuing, "There's more about it unfortunately."

Thatch pulled himself away, knowing Marco would have wanted him to hear it but his eyes were already blurry, he's crying again.

Phoenix had no choice but to look away as he admits the painful truth. "This fruit indeed have a power to resurrect the user by returning them back into a baby… but that also means resetting."

"Resetting?"

"It means I will know nothing like everyone else who are born in this world Fourth Division Commander." His address had jolted Thatch and his next sentence felt like his world had torn apart. "I do not remember you nor everyone else. I am also not the same as Marco you all know, I am different with no recognition about my past life." He closed his eyes, "And my name… This whole time I thought my name is Phoenix, not Marco. I just learn that's actually my name when Anna told me in her dying state. Not counting Anna's revelation toward my real name, none had ever called me Marco, nor someone called me by that name, you are the first."

It was hard to process, he really can't believe what he's hearing. So Marco forgot them? He forgot him and the Whitebeard Pirates? About Oyaji? About himself?

Phoenix could see Thatch's disbelief and pain and he knew it's hard to accept such fact. 'But it has to be done.' Phoenix thought, 'This way we can both part ways. I will continue living as well as doing everything I can to never across them again, for both side's sake.'

It was a long silence until finally Thatch began to speak.

"So you don't really remember everything? Not even me?" Little nervous but Phoenix answered, "I'm sorry."

This made Thatch cry even more, "Is… is there a way to return them back?"

"I had been following your ship and watching you people from afar. Nothing had jolted my memories of my past. I'm sorry but I believe it's impossible, just like the people out there don't remember their previous life before they became a who they are now. If I ask you surely you won't be able to answer my question."

Thatch looked down as he gripped his fist tightly, this is too much.

"You should rest." Phoenix told to the fourth commander knowing he had gone so much in just one night. Not only he was betrayed and almost die but also learn the fact the supposed dead friend was actually alive but with the twist of resetting life.

Thatch shook his head like a stubborn child, "N-no... I..."

"I won't leave." Phoenix assured knowing that's what exactly he's worried about. "I don't think I could leave anyway... after what happened."

Thatch looked at his eyes to search for any lies but found nothing but honesty. It made him relief, "Please do." He whispered which Phoenix heard clearly, giving a smile.

Soon Thatch used his own sleeping bag to sleep in while Phoenix used the bed. Phoenix really didn't mind using sleeping bag or the floor to sleep but Thatch insist so before anything could escalate Phoenix had no choice but to agree. Now Thatch was in deep asleep, tiredness was too visible to see and Phoenix won't be surprised if he woke up cranky.

'He acts like a child.' Phoenix thought as he remembered his little time with him.

Softly he went out to bed and approached Thatch to make sure he's deeply asleep before gently carried his body in bridal way. If anyone saw this, it would either be funny or surprising because a young teen actually carried an adult in ease. Phoenix placed Thatch's unconscious body to his bed gently and put the cover around him.

"May you rest without nightmares." Phoenix whispered gently with a smile. Soon enough he began to sing a smooth lullaby in hope Thatch wouldn't be having any bad dreams, not noticing a twitch in Thatch's lips.

. . .

Almost Afternoon and Phoenix was proven wrong when he thought he would wake up cranky.

"RISE AND SHINE and welcome MORNING~!" Thatch exclaim so bright that Phoenix could hardly blink from sight. "Hey its morning kid and we need to head out so I could start cooking and introduce you to everyone. Oh they'll be thrilled to see you." His voice sound so excited that last night event had not occurred at all.

Phoenix was having a hard time processing his words. What does he mean he'll head out with him and meet them? He didn't make any decision meeting the whole Whitebeard Pirates.

"Fourth Commander"

"Thatch"

"Huh?"

"Call me Thatch kid, that's my name not Fourth Commander."

Phoenix frown, "In exchange call me Phoenix and not kid... Thatch..." Thatch blinked before grinning brightly, "Okay but I really prefer calling you Marco. Can I call you by your name?"

"My... name..." Phoenix never ask that question before, not even to himself. He's really used of being called Phoenix than Marco. Still, being called Marco felt right for some reason. To respond his question, he nodded. "I guess so."

"Great!" Thatch exclaim brightly. "Marco I need to head out to make breakfast and-"

"It's almost noon." Phoenix corrected as he went out to see the position of the sun. "You must have sleep too much to miss morning."

"Eh? Y-you can tell time by seeing the sun?" Thatch questioned in amazement. Phoenix faced him and nodded, "Time is essential."

"True" Thatch said gloomy due to not actually waking up early to help make breakfast and he's a chef dammit! Remembering what he needs to do, he brightens up. "Well, how about I give you a tour."

"Tour?" Phoenix was becoming confuse now.

"Yeah tour." Thatch smiled brightly, "This is your new life Marco and because its new you don't remember any of the ship's places. So let me took the honor of touring you here in your previous life's home."

Seeing what he's planning to do, Phoenix began to panic. "Wa-wait Thatch I-"

"Let's go!" Taking his arms, he began dragging him out the room and now marching happily.

Phoenix tried to escape but he found his grip really tight but not in discomfort. Phoenix really panics, "Thatch d-don't I... I'm still..."

Thatch banged the entrance galley that jolted his brothers and sisters who were currently present.

"This my friend is the Galley, sanctuary to those who are always hungry." Thatch said as he waved his free hand around the galley. Then he dragged him where the large kitchen with his divisions were located, "This is the kitchen where we chefs cook the whole meals of the crew."

"Commander!" One of them greeted, obviously he and the rest were worried about their commander after hearing the news what happened last night. The only reason no one was out to his room was because Whitebeard told them not to disturb his rest and need to be given some space.

"Yo and sorry that I wasn't able to join making breakfast but I will for lunch. Got to go now, I need to tour our dear lost friend around Moby Dick." Thatch said with a large grin. This relief everyone before turning to their visitor which they almost thought he had the same figure as their dead first commander but younger.

Before they could check more about the teen, Thatch had drag him away. Thatch had brought him to many places. Phoenix as being dragged noticed the crew familiarity toward him but can't pinpoint the what or who, some got it right being thought him as the dead first commander and not ones he answered to give them the answer to their confusion.

The tour continued until they finally went out deck for Phoenix to see more people. All eyes were at first to Thatch and became relief of seeing him happy and not down and gloomy after hearing what happened then their eyes shifted to him that one's again gave confusion.

"This is the deck, really large is it!" Thatch said with a grin.

Phoenix was unable to answer, he's more focused on the crew's thought when he felt being drag ones again. His eyes widen when he's actually being drag on the place where their captain was sitting on with the rest of the commanders who were discussing about something.

Whitebeard with his commanders where actually assuring Ace it wasn't his fault about Teach's action due to being a second commander himself when Thatch appeared with someone else. Everyone especially Ace were relief to see their usual Thatch after what happened to him when they noticed someone with him whom they believe to be the one who saved him that night. Everyone except Ace had their eyes widen when they saw the almost identical figure of the young teen to someone dear to them.

Finally, Thatch let him go as he wave his both hands around them, "And that concludes the tour. Marco meet our captain and Oyaji, Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard the strongest man in the world." He pointed his captain then the other commanders too as he introduced them. "Our second commander, Portgas D. Ace known as Fire Fist Ace, third commander Jozu known as Diamond Jozu due to his devil fruit, fifth commander Vista known as Flower Sword Vista, sixth commander Blamenco, seventh commander Rakuyo, eighth commander Namur he's a fishman, ninth commander Blenheim, tenth commander Curiel, eleventh commander Kingdew, twelveth commander and our youngest so far commander Haruta, thirteenth commander Atmos known as Water Buffalo Atmos, fourteenth commander Jiru known as Speed Jiru, fifteenth commander Fossa and our sixteenth commander Izo and to be clear he's male and like to wear kimonos."

None dared to speak, the commanders were eyeing on the teen while he returned the gaze. Most the of the crew had gathered around the deck as well to know more about the teen, especially why he looks almost identical to their dead first commander.

"So you are the one who saved Thatch last night." Out of anyone, only Ace was able to speak as he approached the teen and gave his gratitude by bowing in front of him, "Thank you very much for saving our friend, you don't know how grateful you had done for me and everyone here. I'll take responsibility to Teach so rest assure."

Phoenix blinked for a moment before nodding as his answer.

"Ace you don't really have to take responsibility." Thatch said as he pat Ace's back, "It's not your fault about what's about to happen to me."

"Thatch" Ace glared his friend, "You almost die, do you really think I could just sit back and do nothing?"

"Really Ace calm down." Thatch said as he raised both of his hand, trying to calm his friend.

This scene was enough to make Phoenix chuckle, taking the whole's crew attention toward him. "Now I see why..." The sound of his voice was almost like Marco but younger. "You're an interesting one Portgas D. Ace."

Ace blinked, little confuse. Phoenix smirked before turning to their captain who's eyes still on him. He gulped, 'Well I had been cornered, better go on and do something I might regret later.' Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and bowed a little. "It's an honor to meet you Whitebeard and his crew. My name is Marco Phoenix, fourteen years old. I just happened to be nearby when last night event happened, I am glad that my sudden appearance and intrusion didn't cause any trouble to you and your crew."

Everyone were silent, processing the fact this young teen's name was Marco.

Out of everyone, Thatch actually scoff. "'Happened to be nearby'? Really? Marco my old I-thought-dead brother you should have just said it's because of your mother figure's last wish to prevent my actual death bed."

Phoenix frown as he faced the cook, "May I remind you I am no longer your brother. I have no recollection of any of my previous life's memories and-"

"I know Marco geez but that doesn't really mean we can't all start over again." Thatch pointed that widen his eyes, taken aback from his words. "Wha... what?"

"Start over again." Thatch repeated. "I want to know about the new Marco, become brothers and sail under Oyaji. Doesn't matter if you can no longer regain your previous life's memories because that's all in the past, I want to focus on the present and future."

For some reason Phoenix was unable to move nor speak. That actually never crossed his mind. He had decided to live on his own and make sure that he and the Whitebeard Pirates will never cross one another again for both side's sake, but Thatch was suggesting otherwise. Instead of him leaving for both sake, he wanted him to stay with them not to continue what they had left between them and his previous life but as his new him and them.

Whitebeard who finally regain himself from too much shocking discovery had turned to his fourth commander, "Thatch?"

Thatch glanced at Phoenix who seems occupied from his words. Knowing he won't be able to explain for a while, he had decided to take the position and hope he won't get angry. He repeated what Phoenix had told him last night, his past and his mission. He ended the whole explanation by telling them the other power of the phoenix that most likely their Marco didn't even know, telling them this person was indeed Marco but the reset one.

Understanding everything, those who had actually met the First Division Commander teared up, mostly the commanders that before Phoenix knew it he was hugged by many, Thatch included.

For Whitebeard he was really surprised about the fact his own son wasn't actually dead but returned to the beginning. He was really happy and sad at the same time, happy because his son is actually alive he couldn't be happier about that fact, sad however is because he had return but without his memories toward them and the chances of him remembering was low to zero. Still Thatch's word echoed and surely to everyone else that yes they can start all over again. The Marco they knew from the past will never be forgotten and that's the fact but there's also the fact this new Marco could give them a lot of changes that would surely add more fun within their family.

"Son" Whitebeard spoke deeply that made everyone stop their group hug and gave way for their father to approach their long-lost-dead brother.

Phoenix who felt being freed finally took a huge breath, because none of them actually thought he's already suffocating from the lack of air. As he does he felt someone large coming his way. Turning to that direction he saw it was their Captain approaching him, to his own surprise there's tears pouring down as well. Before he could speak, he was softly pulled to the captain and hugged, not as tight as the rest but he could feel the presence of love and happiness toward the large man.

"Welcome home Marco... my son." His words were full of love that really stun the young teen. He felt the notebook from his pocket fall down the floor, it was opened where there's a writing that made Phoenix looked down to read it.

* * *

When Whitebeard welcome you with open arms, never forget to say "I'm home" Phoenix...

* * *

His eyes shift to the large man hugging him before releasing a soft breathing and replied in soft tone, "I'm... home..."

Hearing his word cheered everyone because finally they felt like a whole family again.

"Everyone let's party!" Thatch shouted and everyone roared in cheer.

Before Phoenix knew it everyone were drinking, laughing, eating, gaming and etc. As he watched everything he can't help but ask loudly.

"Is this normal?" He heard laughter from behind then felt an arm rounded his neck just to see it was Vista. "That's very normal, we're pirates!" A loud cheer of agreement was heard.

Phoenix sigh, "Fifth commander"

"Vista"

"Vista your heavy." Vista immediately adjust his weight over him. "Sorry Marco forgot you're a kid."

"I'm fourteen"

"Still a kid."

"I prefer to be called teen or young teen but not kid."

That made everyone laugh.

Ace grinned widely, "Who would really have thought the one who saved Thatch is actually the lost brother and I must say it's a very good to meet you." He began eating large amount of food. To those who took a peek on what Phoenix's reaction would be after seeing their second commander eat, they never expect for him to see it normal.

"But you know, I'm kind of curious about this Anna so I took a little research and found something interesting." Haruta said as she brought out a paper for them to see. "Anna known epithet as Blood Dancer Anna was wanted two years ago and died in the hands of the marine. She became wanted after poisoning a large number of nobles and massacred not one but many Tenryuubito." They noticed Phoenix downcast from the cause of her death. "It says there's another person who became wanted as well but due to not knowing the appearance nor its name he was classified as Cloak Man. The report say this Anna pushed the cloak man off the cliff for him to get away while she fought the marines until death."

"They thought she did." Phoenix decided to add on knowing they would ask him about it, "When I return back the battlefield I had seen many dead marines, Anna however was missing. I searched for her when I heard them talking about not finding her and when I did... she's not dead but almost due the loss of too much blood and grave wounds. That's when she gave me this notebook and her sword, ask me to fulfill her last wish and live as who I truly am... Marco the Phoenix."

"Marco" Haruta whispered in concern.

He took a deep breath to continue, "In her last breath, her last words were... If anyone told you, you don't deserve to live, question them. If I don't deserve to live then who gave you a right to live, who gave you a right to judge who exist and who doesn't. Because I believe that ones you are born in this world, you have an automatic right to live and no one had a power to take that right from you, not even yourself... Now let me prove to you that I am glad and happy for you to live and die for your safety. I love you and I'm sorry for keeping so many things from you. Now at this point you must live as you really are... Marco... Marco the Phoenix..."

Those who heard were driven to silence, especially Ace who still until now question about his existence.

For a long silence, Izo questioned heavily, "Why did she... told you that?"

Phoenix curled himself and that's when everyone realized how afraid their new Marco actually was.

"Ever since that day... the day those... tenryuubito arrive to our island... he gave orders to capture every single one of us to become slaves... went to the point my power was revealed after saving a grandma who's very kind to me... they're about to take me when... Anna appeared and killed them, even the World Noble and the knights, living none of them to escape. This was enough to give fear those who live in the village so Anna threaten change their location because if no one does she will kill them which gave them an automatic response to gather their things and escape... Then Anna told me to sail on the next island and wait for her. I didn't know why she told me to wait and not escape together until I found why... she... took all the lives of all unconscious knights to prevent leaks but... one of them woke up and reported about me. This cause an assumption that it was me who had done it. In order to shift their priority... Anna waited for the Marines to arrive, fought against them then escaped. Hunt another Tenryuubito ship that's supposed to return back to Mariejois then massacred them with no remorse, fought another marines then escaped to reunite with me again."

He paused before continuing.

"Anna and I being chased almost day and night. Anna kept fighting and prohibiting me of either helping or showing myself. She... pushed herself so hard to the point I blame myself for everything and actually blame my existence and powers of it... Although Anna insist I mustn't because to begin with, she's the one who started it by poisoning the crops that killed a lot of nobles."

All became sad toward Marco and angry toward themselves for not being there when their brother needed them, mostly furious toward the Tenryuubito for making Marco question about his existence.

"Marco" The Phoenix didn't move from his curled self. He felt someone comforting him which he knew it was Whitebeard. "Ever since you step forward the sea, you are already a child of the sea. No matter what past you bear or what kind of darkness lures within you." His eyes harden in resolute, "If anyone harms my son, they will face me first before they get to you."

His promising words really shocked Phoenix and he could hear some saying they will too and another until it became a cries of many. This caused him to feel his heavy burden to be lift off, knowing he's no longer alone. He whispered, "No need now because they thought I died... but I appreciate it... Cap... Whi-Whitebeard... ehh..."

Whitebeard gave a loud laughter and joined by the others. They never heard their Marco stumble in words before, now even if he's a new Marco it's still new and funny.

"You may have a new life but feel free to call me Oyaji like the rest Marco. New or old you are still my son."

Phoenix blushed so hard that he had to curl himself ones again to hide it. Everyone kept laughing except Ace who's actually in deep thought. He recalled Phoenix words that this Anna told him.

_"Because I believe that ones you are born in this world, you have an automatic right to live and no one had a power to take that right from you, not even yourself."_

Ace sigh deeply as he looked above the sky, 'Automatic right huh... even if it means it's the son of the demon... you still have a right to... exist?'

Ace kept pondering the words that he didn't sense Phoenix approaching him until he called.

"Ace" His gazed turned to Phoenix who has a serious expression and a notebook in hand. "Anna in this note told me to tell you this if ever we meet personally." Ace sat straightly to hear what it's about to say. Phoenix looked at the notes and read out loud.

"Portgas D. Ace I'm Anna someone you know very well told me a lot about you. I had left a message for you in hope Phoenix had met you personally. Ace please live more, because someone out there wanted to meet you. That someone was your other brother, Sabo. Sabo is part of the Revolutionary Army, leading as the Revolutionary Dragon's number two. Their current location as I had ones confirmed before is Baltigo. Before meeting him however there's something you must know, Sabo had lost his memories, it happened when his small boat was burned by Tenryuubito and currently doesn't remember you nor Luffy, that's the reason he had never told you he's actually alive... He will only do ones he reached the news about the War of the Best and learned your death which he had totally regret for not coming there for your rescue. If you are Ace who doesn't know about the War of the Best ask Phoenix, it is his second mission if ever he had failed to save Thatch."

Ace had a lot to process. One his brother Sabo whom he believed was dead but if Anna said was true, he's actually alive and currently part of the Revolutionary Army. Two his brother Sabo doesn't remember him nor Luffy, the reason he didn't come to tell them he's actually alive nor any indication that could say he's indeed alive. Third was something he had never expected, he died and from the looks of things its early death and it's in war but war with whom and why, who would dare declare war to the Whitebeard Pirates? Fourth what does she mean being rescued? Sabo regret not rescuing him? If the amnesia said was true well it's only natural, he won't be there for his... rescue...?

"What war? Why regret rescuing me? How did it start?" Ace questioned and everyone wanted to hear it too because its war and someone actually declared war against Whitebeard the strongest man in the world.

Phoenix search about the war until he found it.

"The war was called War of the Best, a war between Whitebeard Pirates and Marines." That shocked them. "Anna didn't say much information but all it says because the Marine had planned your execution in Marineford."

"Wait, Ace was captured!?" Jozu exclaim in disbelief. Phoenix shook his head, "He's not captured but was handed over by Marchal D. Teach." The revelation shocked them. Phoenix continued, "If we look closely, if Thatch actually died last night then Ace as you all noticed felt very responsible and took off to find Teach and kill him but maybe he did not expect the devil fruit that's actually known as Yami Yami no Mi, a devil fruit that could neutralize any devil fruit user's power."

That gave another shock but Thatch felt different, he felt horror because it would be his own carelessness that could lead Ace and the other crew to be led to war.

"From my second mission if ever I failed the first, Ace maybe in the platform of execution but Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's little brother who also infrared Impel Down just for his rescue went to war and fought with one thing in mind and save him was able to free him and pirates made a run but Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu had bad mouth about Whitebeard, leading you to fight him."

Ace had to use everything he could in order not to burn everything. He had pushed himself to calm down before asking, "Was that how I died? Because of my personality of not running in the fight?" To his surprise Phoenix shook his head.

"Instead of continuing fighting you, Akainu head off to kill your little brother instead." That widen Ace's eyes in disbelief. "Luffy from this notes don't look like he had enough strength to either dodge or run, he must have seen him coming in front of him with no strength to save himself." Phoenix took a deep breath before revealing them the truth, "Instead of your brother, you intercept and used your own body to protect him. You died in his arms."

Ace felt horror, body trembling because imagining it actually happened made him sick, how much more when it actually happened? Imagining himself in Luffy's place doubled it. Thatch was no exception because he now felt responsible if ever that will actually happen.

Phoenix took deep breath ones again before facing Whitebeard who has an unreadable expression. "After Ace's death, Whitebeard will soon follow by sacrificing himself to have the rest escape." That made them everyone felt horror. "You are killed by Teach who became part of the Shichibukai after handing Ace over the Marines. He took your Gura Gura no Mi to become his own." He looked away, "The notes said Marchal D. Teach was the first person who had two devil fruit powers. How he done it must have something to do with Yami Yami no Mi. On the other hand, you had said something in your final breath, leading another new era of Pirates just like Gol D. Roger did ones in his execution."

Whitebeard closed his eyes, somehow knowing what he had bellowed for the world to meet the new era. He didn't really mind what's about to happen to him, he really would rather die fighting than in bed. As he processed everything knowing well the real reason the war actually happened was because of Ace's parentage, something clicked.

"Your second mission, it's about preventing Ace's death." It's not a question knowing its true. Phoenix glanced to him and added, "And so is yours."

Whitebeard's eyes harden, how can Anna actually ask something like this heavy to a young teen to deal with? Punishment for his failure in saving Thatch or huge trust he could actually do it. Since he had never met her he had no right to judge her.

Before things could go more depressing it broke when Thatch began his crocodile tears and rocket himslf to hug Ace.

"Ace my brother I'm sorry because of my carelessness and died there you will have to face something that you don't deserve to happen! Ace how can I redeem myself to you? Should I kill myself as my apology, should I drown myself, please tell me!"

Ace began pushing him but he won't budge at all, "Let me go Thatch! Let me go!"

"Let him go Thatch because it's not only him you should be apologizing." Turning around, Thatch saw the dark looks of his brothers, weapon in hands. "G-gu-guys?"

"It's time for punishment... Thatch." Haruta said so dark that Thatch began to shriek and run for his life, everyone chasing him.

Phoenix could only blink, not expecting that kind of reaction. Observing closely there's no real anger within those eyes, only determination which he was sure about not letting it happen no matter what, they would protect their whole family, especially Ace and the said person looks very down founded and never noticed the determination within them.

"Ace" He heard Whitebeard approaching Fire Fist and whispered something that made Ace tear up and nodded. Whitebeard smile before turning to Phoenix. Gaze was enough for Phoenix to receive the silent message that made him smile. He returned the message which made Whitebeard laugh heartedly.

_You are my son and I will protect you with my life._

_Don't take everything too much, give us some credit._

_. . ._

Later, Phoenix was questioned about something that confused him.

"Yoi?" Phoenix tilt his head in confusion.

"You used to add those words in either middle or last of your sentence Marco." Izo explained. Rakuyo grinned, "We asked your previous life ones and just said its very normal for him."

"And now that I noticed, I haven't heard you say that word Marco." Jozu pointed.

Phoenix was totally confuse. Why would he add 'yoi' to every sentence?

"Hoy are you listening to us?" Thatch questioned that for some reason making Phoenix felt a vain pop to his head for their persistent questions. He sigh before surrendering, "I told you I have no memories of my past life so how would I know. Beside don't you think it might had something to do with my previous life's birthplace? For example their wherever my actual birthplace was they had that natural accent to the point my previous life always say its normal."

"Birthplace huh, I wonder where the past Marco's birthplace was." Jozu wondered, "I remember asking ones but he didn't answer."

"Oyaji might know." Thatch pointed. "Should we ask?"

"Sure." Rakuyo respond.

"Oyaji!" The Fourth Commander and Eight Commander called as they approach the captain.

Izo chuckled before turning to Phoenix, "Out of curiosity Marco, what do you feel about the yoi word? Does it ring any bell?"

Phoenix blinked for a moment before trying to his lips, "Yoi... yoi... yoi... yoi..." He doesn't remember anything about those word nor feel any different but he felt his phoenix purred from a nostalgic word. It made him chuckle before responding to the Sixteenth Commander, "I don't but my phoenix does."

Izo nodded as he accept his answer, "Still, I'm glad to have you back Marco." His voice was too happy and sincere that it had taken Phoenix a back for a moment.

"Re-really?" Phoenix unconsciously questioned because even though everyone had accepted of who he is now, the doubt of making them hurt still lingers to his mind.

Sensing his insecurity, Izo flopped down to equal their height then stroke his head to make the young teen face him. "Yes." He answered softly and absolute, "If you still doubt it then we will continue to assure you. Everyday if necessary until you feel accepted." He smiled, "Before you are always the one who assure us and take responsibility to each everyone of us, always leading us in place of Oyaji if necessary and always protecting and keeping us together. You had done so much for us to the point that it actually pained us when we heard you died. But now you are back, doesn't matter if you are reset one because for us you are back and that's all that matters."

"I agree with Izo." The young teen turn to Jozu who's giving a soft and gentle look of assurance. He flopped down as well then softly pat his back, "You are ones our oldest brother but now you are our youngest, this time, let us be an older brothers for you Marco." He grinned, "Let's make some new memories."

Phoenix's eyes sparked for a moment because even though they always mentioned his previous life, nothing in their eyes tells they're seeking the old him. They were all looking on the him now, that was enough to make some few tears drop as he looked down in shame for doubting them for a moment.

He nodded and whispered, "Thank... you..."

Both Commander smiled for the young teen and promised to themselves that this time, they will repay all the kindness their old Marco had given to his new self. They are brothers, a family and no family will pull them apart. Be it a new or old, life or death, nothing can keep them apart, never.

Soon enough Thatch and Haruta with a dragging Ace approached Phoenix to invite him to their new coming prank which immediately Izo lectured them for corrupting the youngest to their stupidity which they resort back saying its for fun and not stupidity. The quarrel of both side made Phoenix laugh, feeling safe and free.

From afar, Whitebeard smiled for his once first-mate, first commander and oldest son now their most youngest and vulnerable son. He had gone so much and he knew the pain and anger the Marines had created to his heart still linger even though he had never voiced it, this time he will have nothing to worry about because he is home with his brothers and sisters. Nothing will separate them again. Never.

. . .

Evening when the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates with his commanders plus Phoenix who was forced to attend began their meeting concerning about Marchal D. Teach. They had begun interrogating him and told his innocent and only been framed by a child. When the said child appeared before him Teach accused him as impostor and tainting the Whitebeard's Phoenix honor. None of course believed him, his aura and power was enough proof that he's indeed Marco and they knew the whole story about how it happened.

"It's pretty obvious about what to do with him after he attempt killing Thatch." Fossa said darkly and everyone except Thatch, Phoenix, Whitebeard and Ace nodded.

Thatch sigh weakly, remembering last night still feel hurt and betrayal. Ace wasn't sure if death was the simplest way for his punishment, he had attempt to kill Thatch and if he ever succeeded he will surely do what Phoenix had told them leading to war and his and Oyaji's death which for him was unacceptable. Whitebeard was pondering the best action because he doesn't want just Teach death but also warn the Marines and the World Government about what's coming if ever they come after his sons. Phoenix was reading the notebook, busy in solving the puzzle of her notes.

"What is a better punishment for traitors like Teach?" Izo asked darkly.

"We're pirates! We could drown him." Curiel suggest. Blamenco grinned, "We could burn him alive, Ace had a right to do that."

"Humiliate him in front of everyone." Namur suggested. Blenheim grinned, "Gladly take it."

"For some reason it's not satisfying." Rakuyo said which made them nodded in agreement. Haruta glanced at Phoenix and asked, "What do you think Marco?"

Phoenix didn't expect to be questioned. "Huh?"

"I'm asking what do you think?" Haruka repeated.

Phoenix blinked, "I'm not a commander."

"We know, we just want to hear some inputs." Jiru said grinning. Phoenix thought for a moment before struggling, "I have no idea."

"Well... I guess that's natural." Vista murmured before turning to Ace, "What about you Ace? Out of all of us only you and Oyaji have most right to judge."

"Well I could see Thatch won't have any input after what almost happened to him." Jozu commented that made Thatch downcast, "Sorry everyone."

"You don't have to apologize, we understand." Izo assured before all attention went to Ace.

Ace thought about a possible punishment but found nothing satisfying. He gazed his father, a message was received by everyone and all faced their father in hope he had made a decision.

Seeing their expectation, he took a deep breath before announcing his decision. "Tomorrow I shall give my punishment toward Teach's action. Announce to everyone that attendance is a must."

All commanders nodded as their answer. Phoenix didn't notice, deep in thought about the notebook.

. . .

Late Night, Ace was on the Crow's Nest, lying on the couch alone and thinking deeply about what he had learned about Phoenix. If Thatch actually died, he will go after Teach, lost against him and been handed over to the Marines. The reason of most likely a public execution must be due of him being the son of the Pirate King, Gold Roger. Just thinking about it made his blood boils.

'Blood, all because of blood, blood, blood.'

He remembered what happened ten years ago about Sabo, the reason he and Luffy separated from Sabo.

'Always about blood... always...'

"Ah" Ace turned to the entrance to see Phoenix, "I-I didn't know someone's here. I-I'll leave."

"Hey its fine you can stay here Marco."

Phoenix was little hesitant but since he let him, he nodded. He went in and went to see the view. He found it amazing because the he could see the vast of the sea even further.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? Shouldn't youngster sleep early." Phoenix glanced the second commander, "Unfortunately as long as I'm busy pondering something it would be impossible for me to sleep."

Ace raised his eyebrow, "You're worried about something? Is it about Teach?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's this." Phoenix showed him his notebook. "This notebook Anna gave me to her last breath, its full of mystery that I can't solve no matter how much I think."

Ace decided to sit up, "Can I hear what's troubling you?"

Phoenix wasn't sure at first but decided to comply, maybe other people's input about this could give him some hints. He decided to sit next to him and hand over the notebook and gave permission for him to scan it which he did. Ace took a quick read in some notes and found there's about if possible meet Monkey D. Luffy and his crew in different parts of the island and forced them to stay for two years to train first before they head off to the New World.

Ace wasn't really surprised when Luffy will make it there but as he read other pages he can't help but found everything weird.

"This notes... it was written as if the future is precisely predicted."

"It's exactly I'm trying to solve." Ace glanced to Phoenix who's looking down the floor. "I know Anna had no power and mostly able to predict future but that notes, it's as if she had prepared everything all for the future. How she had done it was something I do not know."

Ace checked ones again and saw nothing about that tells him the reason about his execution. If he could guess correctly, it's not because this Anna doesn't know about his parentage but didn't actually see this as a significant for Phoenix to know.

'Someone knows, someone other than Gramps, Luffy, Sabo, Makino, the bandits and Oyaji knows but stayed quiet. Now that I think about it, her message for me said she knew me from someone who really knew me... I wonder who...'

Ace closed the notebook and return it to Phoenix, "Don't get it to you too much, your too young to get to get white hair."

Phoenix frown, "Shut up." He took the notebook from him and looked around to see a piano resting on the side. "You have piano?" He asked as he approach the instrument.

Ace shook his head, "That isn't mine. Maybe one of the crew own it." Phoenix swiped his hand in the side of the digital piano and faced Fire Fist, "Can I borrow it?"

Ace smirked, "I don't see any problem." That somehow gave joy to Phoenix as he took a sit and tried playing it. He loved the sound of the piano, "It's been so long since I played one."

"Hmm... why not play one."

"You may not like it."

"I won't immediately judge when I never heard it."

Phoenix huff, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Phoenix shift his attention back on the piano and closed his eyes. Remembering his life with Anna and this day with the Whitebeard Pirates, he can't help but play a melody. It was slow and calming. For some reason it made Ace's rage toward his related dead father ceased and went along with the melody. He didn't expect Phoenix to sing it.

"Kokoro ni iru wake nado  
dare mo shiranai  
tada sei ippai  
dare ka no tame ni

Kagayakite itai to  
nozonda toki kara  
kokoro wa namiutta

Shinjite iru  
kono sora wa  
kimi no moto mi  
tsunagatte iru koto wo

Shinjite iru  
Hikari No Hou e"

Phoenix continue to play the piano, mind no longer from his surroundings but to his song. Getting the cue, he continued.

"Me wo tojite omoidasu  
natsukashii ano koe  
iro asenai  
kioku no kakera

Hitotsu zutsu daiji ni  
nagirishime tara  
mune no oku ni hirogaru

Kimi no koe

Kono sora ni hibiku  
hateshi no inai  
sabishisa no nake de sae mo  
ikitsuite iru

Shinjite iru  
Kimi no koe  
kono sora ni hibiku  
hateshi no nai  
sabishisa no nake de sae mo

Hikari no Tsuzukete iru"

His melody in the silent night for some reason reached the whole Moby Dick. Those who heard were confused where it came from, some didn't mind and let themselves sway in the music and some smiled as they listened.

Reaching the final chorus, Phoenix can't help but think about his previous life, the life he will no longer how much he plead to remember.

"Shinjite iru  
kono sora wa  
kimi no moto mi  
tsunagatte iru koto wo

Kimi no koe  
kono sora ni hibiku  
hateshi no nai  
sabishisa no nake de sae mo

Hikari no Tsuzukete iru"

Finishing the song, Phoenix slowly and gently put both hands down. He heard a clap, turning around to see Ace applauding his performance, the heavy feeling he had before Phoenix appeared had disappeared.

"You have a nice voice Marco." Ace commented that made him blush, "I-I never thought I-I'd sing you know! J-just ha-happened."

That made Ace laugh, "You should make the others hear your voice. No one seemed to know you could actually sing." That made him blushed even more.

Phoenix looked away and cough before asking, "So... what's your plan Ace?"

Ace blinked for a moment before glancing the night sky, "Hmm... well after Teach's punishment I will go out and find some information about Sabo and the Revolutionary."

Phoenix blinked, "Not searching Baltigo?"

Ace frown, "If we're right about the basic knowledge about them are forces that oppose the World Government, I think it's safer for me and them to search about them and not their location." His eyes looked sad yet determine, "If Sabo even though he doesn't remember me is really alive and with them, I don't want to cause any trouble to him and the Revolutionary."

Phoenix was surprise, not expecting for him to actually give some thought about it.

"Umm... this maybe unrelated but..." Gathering some courage, he questioned. "What if Teach said something that you might not like tomorrow? As I kept reading about Anna's message I can't help but think there's more about the execution you would have face if Teach succeed. An execution all because of being part of the Whitebeard Pirates, it doesn't make anything sense."

'Insightful' Ace thought about Phoenix. Even young he's very perspective and if he could guess, very observant. He never let go as long as he doesn't find the answer he needs. Now that he thought about the question, Ace mentally questioned. 'Does he know about my secret?' If he knew, how? Who told him? The only person in this crew know was Whitebeard and he knew he never spill a word about it so how?

'Someone I do not know found out the truth? Who? Was it Gramps? No he would never spill a word to the Marines. Luffy? He could be a big mouth but ever since that fight ten years ago he never talked about it, especially he will never tell it to anyone, many may misunderstand but Luffy actually know how to keep secrets. The rest I know also know how to keep secrets... so who...!' That's when it occurred to him. Unless someone out there was actually investigating to make sure the son of the Pirate King is dead... for some reason they got a lead that points toward him.

Occupied to his mind, he didn't noticed Phoenix was intensely observing him. He was sure there's more about it and whatever it was somehow could say it wasn't simple. It was so deep that could endanger himself and those surrounding him. That made him relate because he's same. If they found out that cloak man was actually alive they would surely hunt him down.

'And we both know the meaning of sacrificing ourselves just for the sake of those who care for us.' Phoenix closed his eyes, remembering his regrets and new family. When he opened his eyes, it was blazing in fire of determination, a plan was setting in motion.

. . .

Morning and everyone gathered in the ship's deck after breakfast. All were in silence as in front of them were all the commanders standing firm beside their captain who's firmly sitting to his chair. Phoenix was with the commanders due to the insistent of everyone especially the people in the first division.

All were waiting until the men in sixth division arrived pulling the tied in chain traitor, Marchal D. Teach. Arriving in front of their father, they had pushed Teach to move forward then pushed him down to sit then backed away, end of chain still in hand in case he tried to escape.

For Teach, he can't help but glare the giant man, not caring about the furious look of the commanders and betrayals of other crews especially the second divisions.

"Teach" Whitebeard addressed the man, "Do you know the heaviness of your sin especially to your brothers?"

"Brothers? Zehahahaha what do you mean brothers, not ones I had seen any of you as my brothers!" Teach glared Whitebeard hatefully, "And you Whitebeard, you are a very huge failure. You have a power to make anyone kneel before you, you have many subordinates that you could order and most of all a title, Yonko and the strongest man in the world YET why do you not use this power? You can rule this whole world if you wish yet you did nothing and only talk about family which is full of bullshit and lies!"

"Teach hold your mouth at ones or I will never hesitate to cut your tongue!" Haruta shouted as she draws out her sword, not only her but the others as well except to the composed people, surprisingly one of them was Ace.

Teach kept laughing before turning to see the young teen. He narrowed his eyes while Phoenix stayed passive.

"You done well to expose my plan kid, still how did you know?" Teach questioned darkly. Phoenix merely shrug after seeing some of the commanders sharp look and protective eyes of first division.

"Marchal D. Teach." Whitebeard stood, taking his bisento to his side. "Rules of this family, if ever kill one of your brothers, only death is the punishment I accept." He gripped it tightly, heavy atmosphere surrounded everyone that they all immediately knew its haki. "For attempting to kill Thatch and becoming a traitor to our family, you will receive death as a price."

Teach began trembling in fear, knowing the chains were too tight for his own strength to break and the haki was making his legs jelly, escape was definitely not an option. When his eyes landed on Ace, he found a way of escape.

"Zehahahaha are you sure it's only me you should be disposing Whitebeard?" He challenged that questioned some of the crew while Ace and Phoenix felt they knew what's he planning to do. Teach glanced darkly to his ex-commander, "What do you think Commander Ace?"

Fire Fist glared darkly, that was enough for Whitebeard to get the point that Teach was actually trying to reveal Ace's secret.

"Zehahahaha so you haven't told anyone!? The fact that you are actually the-"

He was stopped when someone punched him hardly to his face. Everyone would have thought it was Ace but never thought it would be Phoenix. Teach slammed down the floor and before he knew it Phoenix had grabbed his collar and raised him up to have an eye to eye.

"Listen" Phoenix spoke deeply, "Each person had secret they rather keep upon themselves so no matter what kind of secret Ace held is his and his alone and no one else." He pushed him down with force. He began to speak softly, "Besides if this secret Ace held would actually cause harm not only to him but also those around him." He faced Whitebeard and smiled, "No family would ever turn back and leave him suffering, right?"

His word made everyone grin because he's right, no matter who they may be they will fight for the sake of their family. For Ace he felt disbelief and uncontrolled happiness, none of them show any sign of wanting what it is, he's him and that's enough for them to stand and never let him go. Suddenly an arm wrapped around him to see Thatch grinning, Ace can't help but smile back. Thatch was his best friend and seeing he didn't care that he hadn't reveal anything about this secret is very enough to assure him everything will be alright.

Teach who got his bearing glared the young teen who ruined everything. Before he could speak however a loud thud was heard. All eyes turn to Whitebeard who began approaching the traitor. Phoenix also took this cue to step back and for surprising and unknown reason, people in first division began moving forward and giving protective stance around him.

"Teach" Whitebeard raised his bisento warped in armament haki. Teach can't help but shrink in fear upon seeing Whitebeard's fury. For him the only reason he wanted one swift death was because his current sin was attempt murder to one of his brothers, the info Phoenix had given to them were future references if he succeeds but the current he didn't so there's no need to judge him from a sin he didn't made but he made a fatal mistake by trying to drag Ace as well but Phoenix had blocked it and made everyone feel closer to the family, especially to Ace and he will forever be grateful to that. "Pay for your sin."

With that departing words, he had slashed Teach body with the power of his devil fruit that not only cut his body in haft but also flash some insides around the floor of deck. Some felt sick but none of them gave any fear or ill thinking toward their father. They all knew the heaviness of his sin and none of them felt bad about it, surprisingly the second divisions took it very well. The nearest member of first division had covered Phoenix eyes to avoid him from seeing a dreadful scene. They're pirates but they still have morals and they want to protect their youngest's innocent mind thank you very much.

Whitebeard stood firmly as he watched the body fallen in disgrace. He turned to his sons and daughters present and gave a soft gaze, "I apologize everyone for seeing this sight."

All shook their heads and began telling things to assure their father its fine because it's understandable. One of the eight division even yelled they will clean everything followed by some divisions as well. It made Whitebeard smile knowing none of them resent him for punishing Teach.

"Oyaji" He turn to see Ace approaching him. He took a sigh before speaking, "I don't know it's a good time but... I want to begin searching for my missing brother."

Whitebeard smiled softly toward his second commander and stroke his head, "You could but do you think you could heed my request?"

Ace blinked, "Wha-what is it?"

"I want you to bring Thatch and Izo with you, if it's okay for the two." As the names said, Thatch grinned happily while Izo smirked.

"Gladly Oyaji." Izo said while Thatch overjoyed, "Meeting Ace's brother excites me!"

Ace felt glad about it but turn to his adapted father, "Are you sure?"

Whitebeard nodded, "Whoever harms the family will deal all of us. Remember that Ace."

Ace smiled from his assurance.

Soon Teach's body was gone and everything were clean. Now they're about to say their temporary good bye to the three commanders. Before it happened, they had discussed about their absent division commanders until they had decided to have the twelfth commander handle the fourth division, fifth commander handle the second division and fourteenth commander handle the sixteenth division. For the first division, the people in first division had insist for Phoenix to handle them ones again. Phoenix frown and gave his point he had no idea how to actually lead but Whitebeard himself had offered him to teach him so as the first division's wish, Phoenix immediately became first and quickest member to become a commander.

"Good luck on your travel!" Haruta shouted followed by Blamenco, "Don't forget to stock some food. You know how Ace does!"

"Shut up!" Ace's shout made them all laugh.

"Ace" Fire Fist turn to see Phoenix with paper in hand. He handed it over to him, "I wrote everything that could be helpful in case you forgot something. I hope it helps."

Ace took it and scan the content. It was Anna's letter for him, some future references and some note about Sabaody. Giving a quick read, he turned to Phoenix and nodded, "Thanks." He will make sure to keep them safe.

The three went to their small ship, Whitebeard flag waving proudly, Ace's striker on the side.

"See you guys!" Thatch yelled as he waved his hand.

All shouted their best luck as they watch them leave until they're out of sight.

Now gone, Phoenix turned to his captain and questioned. "The black thing wrapped around your blade to kill Teach, its armament haki?"

"Yes. Do you want to learn about haki?"

He nodded, "I knew lots in Observation Haki but not much in Armament Haki."

"I see. I will add that to your lesson. Let's go Marco."

Phoenix starting to get used being called Marco smiled, "Okay... Oyaji."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Last Chapter : Destiny  
> Update Date : June 21, 2018


End file.
